


When the Day Met the Night

by 19thsentry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: A lot of Faith-y pain, F/F, Fluff, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thsentry/pseuds/19thsentry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Drabble to keep Taramore at bay with her incredible Mehane shipping fit. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night

From the second Faith saw her, she wanted to run away. 

This girl made her want to split apart, to run, to stay, to confess, to lie. Willow chatted on and on, unnoticed. 

"--this is Tara."

This is Tara, This is Tara, This is Tara--

She was new, different, small and soft-spoken; such big eyes that said so much. 

"Lay down your weapons, go to her and cry, because she would listen. She would hold you and protect you from yourself, she would keep you safe."

It scared her--vulnerability scared her shitless. Hadn't she already tried that? Hadn't she already failed?

The thought flew out of her mind when she noticed the two of them, really noticed them. This girl was taken.

Tara was not for her; nothing was. "Faith" got nothing. But why were they allowed to be together so shamelessly? (They weren't, yet, but it was only a matter of time she knew). Why was it that love was ugly in her, but it wasn't in them?

Faith clenched her fists tight, and reminded herself why she was here. She didn't want to be herself. 

So she didn't give into the desire to fall at this girl's feet and let her be kind, she didn't surrender (she never surrendered), she spread misery, instead.

Still, she would never forget about how for one moment, she wanted to give in. She remembered on the train the next day, and in the storm cold rain and then in the flimsy cuffs at the police station. She remembered when she came back to Sunnydale. 

When Faith finally found Tara again, she didn't feel like bursting or crying. She felt like she was finally, finally home.


End file.
